


Scar Tissue

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, Gen, Not Reylo, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The duel with Kylo Ren goes a little differently.





	Scar Tissue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wild Card — Scars 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

She’s still got scars on her shoulders from where Kylo pressed his lightsaber into her.   
  
The medical droid at the Resistance did a good job of patching her up after she had gotten back there and collapsed in front of just about everyone. Lucky to have survived, that’s what the med droid said.   
  
Not that it surprises Rey. She’s always been tough, after all. You become tough out on Jakku or you die. She learned that from a young age, when she learned that Mama and Daddy weren’t around anymore.   
  
She can still feel the hard, bumped lines on her shoulders, can still smell cooking flesh, can still feel the white hot heat of the lightsaber pressing into her shoulder.   
  
She’s glad, in a way, that she got Kylo back ultimately. That she scarred him back. She’s glad. It serves him right after what he did to her, to Finn, to Han. It was only in the nick of time that she pulled away from killing him.   
  
She knows she was lucky. She won’t get lucky again.   
  
She just hopes that next encounter with Kylo, she’ll be adequately prepared.


End file.
